Pas de chat (Paso de gato) Escenas adicionales
by Ekhi
Summary: Como reza el título, recopilatorio de escenas adicionales del mundo retratado en el fic "Pas de chat". (Sharyl. Slash)
1. Índice

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie me pertenece, excepto mi alma que ya no sé ni cómo sigue conmigo la pobre. No saco beneficio de esto excepto mi saneamiento mental y espiritual, o mi hundimiento en el lado oscuro más todavía.

Tal y como reza el título, en este pequeño rincón voy a publicar **escenas "extra" del submundo que me he montado en el fic "Pas de Chat (Paso de gato)"** publicado aquí mismo en .

Estas escenas en su mayoría están en un futuro bastante lejano de lo que tengo pensado para "Pas de chat" por lo que en cierto modo es ¿spoileante? No sé, quizá acabe matándolos a todos en el original uhmmm Tiempo al tiempo

 **Detalles básicos para comprender ciertas cosas:**

— Stan es el cactus de la pareja. Tiene ojos de plástico que se mueven. Según la estación, también flores.

— Vincent es su perro tipo chihuahua o similar. Vamos, canijo y achuchable.

* * *

Dicho esto… Aquí abajo iré añadiendo a este breve índice las escenas que espero ir ampliando con el tiempo y con la bendición de las musas:

1\. Día de San Valentín.

2\. Madrugada


	2. Día de San Valentín

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie me pertenece, excepto mi alma que ya no sé ni cómo sigue conmigo la pobre. No saco beneficio de esto excepto mi saneamiento mental y espiritual, o mi hundimiento en el lado oscuro más todavía.

Perdonad las posibles salidas de tiesto-personalidad de ambos personajes, las erratas y zarpas propias (que ni lo revisé. No tengo alma)

 **Advertencias:** leguaje, ¿smut?, slash obvio, cierto grado de violencia, bizarrismo no puede faltar, Darpple

* * *

 **Día de San Valentín**

Daryl hundió las tarjetas de cartón rosas con forma de corazón en el fondo de su mochila. Aún podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y orejas cuando varias de sus alumnas se acercaron a él con ellas en la mano y una sonrisa.

Gracias a Dios logró disimular su primera reacción de estupefacción y confusión ya que jamás había recibido una de esas. Ni una por lástima cuando era un crío en el colegio. Ni Michonne se había molestado en darle una de broma.

Daryl frunció el ceño recordando ese detalle, no era normal que su amiga dejara pasar una oportunidad como esa para mofarse de él… Quizá tendría que preguntárselo la próxima vez que se vieran.

Sentado tras el volante de su coche, las arrugas de su frente se iban haciendo cada vez más visibles a cada escaparate con el que se cruzaba, a cada pareja que veía sonriendo agarrada de la mano deseando internamente que se cruzaran con una placa de hielo para acabar con tanto teatro.

Detuvo el vehículo en un semáforo y encendió la radio.

̶ ¡Feliz San Val…!

Daryl apagó la radio de un manotazo hincando el pie en el acelerador en cuanto el brillo verde de la luz cayó sobre él dándole vía libre.

El bailarín llegó en tiempo recordar a casa sin que el sonido de una sirena de policía le detuviera en el arcén. Había tenido suerte.

Cogió la mochila que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y bajó del vehículo, apresurándose a cerrarlo echando una breve carrera hacia la puerta, huyendo del frío.

Daryl cerró la puerta tras él con el talón dejando que la bolsa se deslizara de su hombro hacia el suelo bajo el colgador de la entrada. El calor de la calefacción le golpeó en la cara convirtiendo la rojez de sus mejillas en una visión más saludable y agradecida. Se deshizo de la chaqueta con un escalofrío y desenrolló la bufanda negra de Shane de alrededor de su cuello (aunque ya era suya, pero aun así, de vez en cuando le hacía usarla para conservar su olor).

— ¿Shane?— Preguntó Daryl extrañado por no escuchar a su novio en ninguna parte de la casa.

Estaba en allí, eso seguro. Su turno ya había terminado y la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Pronto escuchó las pisadas de Vincent derrapando por el pasillo (habían tenido que acolchar una de las esquinas por la cantidad de ocasiones en las que había dado con su cuerpo contra ella), acercándose a él a gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, enano?— Le habló Daryl en un murmullo colocándose de cuclillas, acariciándole el lomo mientras el perro no dejaba de mover su rabo de un lado a otro y de intentar lamerle las manos o lo que tuviera a su alcance.— ¿Dónde está, Shane, uhm?

Vincent intentó mordisquearle el pulgar antes de alejarse de él en dirección a la habitación, Daryl, pisándole los talones.

Tenía que reconocerlo, no respiró tranquilo hasta clavar sus ojos sobre el edredón y verlo como siempre, con varias arrugas pero nada más. También tragó saliva con calma cuando por el camino no vio nada fuera de lo habitual, lo cual en parte era ligeramente extraño conociendo a su…

Daryl echó la cabeza hacia atrás esquivando el golpe floral. Un enorme ramo de rosas había aparecido de la nada frente a sus narices, no sacándole un ojo de milagro.

El profesor no tardó en arrugar el ceño y no porque Shane hubiera hecho oídos sordos a su más que evidentes indirectas de que él no creía en San Valentín; sino porque…

— ¿Me has comprado… flores artificiales?— Le preguntó inspirando hondo. No había olor y la luz brillaba de forma extraña sobre los pétalos rojos. No tenían ni espinas.

— ¿No pretenderás que me deje una pasta en algo que va a terminar en la basura en dos días, verdad?— Rebatió Shane golpeándole con el ramo en plena frente antes de que Daryl se lo arrebatara para que no le atizara más.

El moreno sonrió con suficiencia cruzándose de brazo con el hombro apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta.

— Feliz San Valentín, Billy Elliot.— Daryl soltó un gruñido estrujando el ramo por no hacer lo mismo con el cuello de Shane al escucharle. Desde que habían visto la película británica bajo su insistencia, Shane no dejaba de llamarle así. Entre otras cosas.— No seas tan gruñón, amor.— O eso o peor todavía…— Vamos, pitxoncito…— Le dijo con tono sugerente, o eso creía él, arqueando las cejas con su mano derecha contra su abdomen.

Shane rio escupiendo varios pétalos de una de las rosas cuando Daryl le dio con el ramo en la cara dejándole atrás para ir a la cocina.

Un café, una cerveza, lo que fuera, pero necesitaba algo.

Daryl ignoró la voz de Shane a su espalda hablando con Vincent sobre su tozudo novio que no era capaz de deshacerse de su traje de hojalata y celebrar San Valentín con él, por su falta de empatía y porque ese trasero fibroso suyo parecía iba a quedarse sólo esa noche si las cosas no cambiaban.

Se sirvió una taza de café, que aún estaba caliente, y le echó suficiente azúcar para provocarle un coma diabético (quizá así se ahorraba celebrar la festividad) y se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina junto a la ventana.

Shane se acomodó contra el canto de la mesa frente a él con Vincent aún en brazos dándole lametones a su mentón. Daryl no se molestó en mirarle a la cara entreteniéndose con los imanes de la nevera donde se podía ver un dibujo de Judith, una foto de Carl en su primer recital de Ballet pero ninguna foto de ellos dos.

Se humedeció los labios dejándose llevar por el sabor del café por unos instantes. ¿No se suponía que las parejas tenías fotografías suyas sujetas con imanes en la nevera? Vale que ellos no eran normales, nunca lo habían sido, y que él no fuera gran amante de las fotos pero…

Miró de reojo a Shane quien había cogido un palito del armario de Vincent y jugueteaba con él para que lo mordisqueara.

— ¿Por qué no tenemos una foto nuestra?

Antes de que pudiera guardarse la pregunta, ésta, ya había escapado su boca. Shane apartó la mirada de Vincent quien aprovechó para robarle la comida. El moreno volvió su mirada hacia la nevera.

— ¿No le darías la vuelta si la pusiera?— Le preguntó con tono calmado pero cierta duda evidente en su voz.

Daryl se mordió el interior de la mejilla, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es solo que… ¿Todo el mundo, las tiene no?— Preguntó mirando con atención la humedad apoderándose de sus botas.

— El resto del mundo me da igual lo que haga.— La voz tajante de Shane le obligó a mirarle.— Puedo traer la que tengo en el escritorio de la comisaría y…— Daryl alzó las cejas sorprendido.— ¿Qué? Es una de las fotos de escritorio más popular del cuerpo, que lo sepas.

Daryl ocultó su cara tras la taza sintiendo que el rojo volvía a apoderarse de su piel a pasos agigantados, los mismos que Shane daba acercándose a él.

— Carol me pidió una copia.— Daryl cerró los ojos al escucharle.— Está pensando en pedirle a su marido, a Morgan, ya sabes, que se apunte a ballet para adultos. Las mallas le vuelven loca.

— Cierra el pico, Shane.— Le pidió elevando su rostro lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa en la cara de Shane, igual que la que Vincent lucía.

— Eres muy fácil, Daryl…— Le dijo, hincándole un dedo en el abdomen arrancándole una media sonrisa por culpa de las cosquillas. — Pero buscaré una foto buena nuestra para ponerla en la nevera. Será mi… tercer regalo de San Valentín para ti.

— ¿Tercero?

Shane le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia la nevera, dejando de camino a Vincent en el suelo. Abrió la nevera de par en par y sacó una malla azul de manzanas rojas. Sus favoritas, esas que sólo compraba una vez cada mes y como mucho, una, por su alto coste. Le debían haber costado una fortuna.

— Shane no tenías que…— El moreno negó con la cabeza cogiendo una de las manzanas de la malla, ofreciéndosela.

— Un fin de semana en Atlanta que nos ahorramos.— Le dijo en tono jocoso, guiño incluido.

— Eres un…

Vale que no fuera el regalo del siglo, y que a él San Valentín le diera igual pero… Daryl le asió del cuello atrayéndolo hacia él para poder besarle en condiciones y agradecerle el detalle. Flores de plástico incluidas.

Pero ese beso no quedó ahí. No fue el único, no quería que lo fuera. Quizá no creyera en el espíritu de esa fiesta, pero ciertas consecuencias de la misma, a esas, no les iba a poner ninguna pega.

Daryl ahogó un gemido contra la boca de Shane cuando éste siguió el camino pautado por él y mordió su labio inferior, empujándole contra la nevera cerrada.

La manzana rodó al suelo a la par que colaba su mano bajo la tela del pantalón agarrándole del trasero, pegándole más contra él si cabía.

Ignoraron el ladrido asustado de Vincent quien se escabulló de la cocina. Shane se encargó de girar a Stan contra la pared para que no les mirase. Daryl besó su cuello dejándole un buen mordisco del que pudiera pavonearse junto a sus compañeros en el café de media mañana en la comisaría.

Un tirón, un enganchón en la parte baja de su muslo y Daryl cogió a Shane encima de su hombro entre risas, recorriendo el pasillo con rapidez para lanzarle sobre el colchón y tirarse encima de él.

— Para que luego digan que el ballet es de debiluchos…— Farfulló Shane entre besos quitándole la camiseta a Daryl e intentando aflojar su cinturón.

— Cállate y quítate la ropa.— Le pidió el bailarín con voz ronca desnudando a Shane a marchas forzadas.

Pronto se encontraron desnudos sobre el edredón, Daryl aún encima de Shane a pesar de los esfuerzos del otro por intentar cambiar las tornas, pero sin ofuscarse al no conseguirlo. Eso era lo de menos.

Un lloriqueo y un leve tirón al borde del edredón hizo que los labios de Daryl se desviaran del abdomen de Shane hacia la orilla de la cama. Los brillantes ojos de Vincent se clavaron en los suyos.

— Ahora no, Vince.— Le dijo asiendo el borde del calzoncillo de Shane dándole un leve tirón para descubrir sus cadera y poder clavar sus dientes en ella.

Un lloriqueo. Unas patas sobre el canto y una cabeza peluda dando saltos en el sitio.

Ahogó un gruñido contra la entrepierna de su pareja, negó con la cabeza.

— Yo así no puedo.— Levantó la cabeza y miró a Shane quien apuñaba el edredón bajo él mirándole entre el cabreo y la angustia.

— No me jodas, Daryl.

— Yo quiero, pero él…— Señaló con el pulgar a Vincent.— No me deja. No… ¡No puedo hacerte….— Se relamió los labios.— Con él mirándonos!

La cabeza de Shane rebotó contra la almohada.

— ¡Vincent, fuera!— Espetó el policía con voz firme y mirada furibunda.

Vincent se encogió con la orejas gachas.

— Lo has asustado…— Le recriminó Daryl ganándose la mirada incrédula de Shane quien le miraba atónito.

— ¿Pensaba que querías follarme?— Siseó en voz baja mirando de reojo a Vincent a sabiendas de que si hablaba más alto, Daryl se cabrearía.

— Y quiero, pero no puedo con él aquí y…

Shane le dio un empujón con el pie en el pecho que casi le lanza al suelo y se levantó de la cama como un resorte. Vincent se escabulló hacia el pasillo, Shane cerró la puerta con fuerza y sin girarse se quitó los calzconcillos.

— A la cama, ahora. Y esos— señaló la ropa interior de Daryl— fuera de mi vista.

* * *

 _Hay momentos en los que creo que estoy poseída por el espíritu de este Sharyl a ritmo de Vivaldi o qué sé yo. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de estos y como el capítulo del original va a pedales pues... Busqué alternativas de entretenimiento._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis reído un poco (?)_

 _Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, es más que bien recibida._

 _¡Nos leemos y gracias de antemano a quien asome el hocico por aquí!_


	3. Madrugada

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie me pertenece, excepto mi alma que ya no sé ni cómo sigue conmigo la pobre. No saco beneficio de esto excepto mi saneamiento mental y espiritual, o mi hundimiento en el lado oscuro más todavía.

Perdonad las posibles salidas de tiesto-personalidad de ambos personajes, las erratas y zarpas propias.

 **Advertencias** : lenguaje, ¿adorabilidad?

 _ **Echo TANTO de menos a este par. Echo TANTO de menos escribir sin que parezca que me están torturando mientras lo hago.** _

_Gracias a Gato por su asistencia con esta escena*_*_

* * *

 _No podía ver nada. El patio de butacas estaba envuelto en la completa oscuridad. Podía ver siluetas pero ninguna cara conocida o desconocida. Simplemente, escuchaba sus voces… Sus risas contenidas._

 _Podía sentir el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda desnuda. El maquillaje aplicado en su cara diluyéndose a cada giro que daba sobre la punta de su zapatilla._

 _Sus ojos buscaban ese punto fijo sobre el que apoyarse para continuar con las piruetas pero las risas… Las risas no se quedaron entre una pequeña porción del público. Se extendían, poco a poco, paso a paso hasta alcanzar el escenario, hasta enredarse del telón y descender sobre él como un jarro de agua fría._

 _Estaba paralizado. No recordaba qué debía hacer. ¿Debía poner los pies en tercera posición o…? ¿Y qué hacía su brazo izquierdo a su espalda? ¿Por qué avanzaba y…? ¿Por qué no dejaban de mirarle? ¿Por qué no dejaban de sonreírle cuando la pieza no lo pedía? ¿Por qué le señalaban y…?_

 _Las risas atronadoras silenciaron la pieza clásica que la orquesta tocaba. La sonrisa brillante de Michonne, aferrándose a la cintura de Patricia le hizo trastabillar, perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces contra el suelo._

 _El dolor, las lágrimas de impotencia se mezclaron con las risas, los pisotones sobre su espalda._

Daryl abrió los ojos de golpe, su mano derecha contra su pecho desnudo, un puñado de la sábana en el interior de su palma cubría su cuerpo evitando que la brisa nocturna le alcanzara. Tragó grueso sintiendo su boca pastosa. Cerró los ojos su antebrazo contra ellos, el rápido repicar de su corazón ensordeciendo sus oídos.

— Una pesadilla… Solo…— Susurró en la oscuridad intentando calmar sus nervios, esa desazón que anudó su estómago provocando una ligera picazón en sus ojos.

Odiaba esos sueños. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba el terror escénico, las posibles risas, la posibilidad de fracasar.

Sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron varias veces entorno a la sábana y finalmente los abrió alzando el brazo hasta apoyarlo sobre la almohada bajo su cabeza.

Daryl ladeó la cabeza parpadeando extrañado ante la ausencia de su pareja en la cama que compartían desde hacía meses, casi cada noche. Extendió el brazo hacia su parte de la cama comprobando que casi había perdido por completo la calidez del cuerpo que debería estar ahí.

Clavó el codo izquierdo sobre el colchón echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Sus ropas seguían ahí, incluido su uniforme, así que no había tenido que irse por un asunto del trabajo. No es que fuera habitual que le llamaran en mitad de la noche para que fuera a la comisaría (realmente en el tiempo que le conocía nunca había ocurrido), y tampoco es que creyera que Shane se hubiera marchado sin avisarle previamente.

Pero era extraño.

El profesor apartó la sábana y sin molestarse en calzarse las zapatillas de felpa salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Una luz brillante y fantasmagórica que conocía bien, inundaba el pasillo, atrayéndole hacia la sala de estar olvidándose del vaso de agua que probablemente le iría bien en esos momentos.

Daryl se movió sigiloso sobre el suelo de madera apartándose el pelo de la cara hasta alcanzar la puerta entornada de la sala de estar. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco viendo a Shane en el sofá, su codo derecho apoyado en el reposabrazos, ambos pies sobre el mueble, su cabeza sujeta en su mano mientras resoplaba.

— Eso lo sabe un cadete de primer año, por Dios.— Daryl aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada al escucharle.—¡Pero pregunta a los vecinos!

Su voz fue silenciada por un puñado de…

— ¿De dónde han salido esos cacahuetes, Shane?— El final de su pregunta fue rematado por la tos repentina que le entró al aludido al atragantarse, sorprendido por su aparición.

Daryl entró en el saló viendo la mesa del café que ocupaba el centro de la sala, llena de cáscaras de cacahuetes, un paquete de patatas fritas a medio terminar, una botella de refresco y un vaso con hielos lleno.

— Eh….— Shane se limpió la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano mirándole intentando buscar alguna excusa razonable.— ¿Quieres…?— Le preguntó tendiéndole su bol con una media sonrisa, una ceja arqueada.

— Sabes que no puedo comer estar cosas a las…— Miró la hora en el reproductor de dvd bajo el televisor.— Las 3 de la mañana, ni tú deberías.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Son fruta!

— Frutos secos, Shane, no fruta.— Terció él dejándose caer en el sofá a su lado ocupando la plaza central.

— Por unos pocos que comas no vas a girar más lento cuando hagas tus piruetas.

Daryl bostezó acomodándose contra el costado de Shane, imitando su postura.

— Solo uno…— Dijo sin mirarle hundiendo la mano en el bol llevándose un puñado a su regazo.

— Todos los que quieras.

Daryl sintió el beso de Shane contra su cabeza antes de ofrecerle una patata frita del bol que había dejado sobre el reposabrazos.

— Eres una mala influencia para mi mantenimiento.— Gruñó Daryl masticando un cacahuete con ganas, sus ojos mirando con suspicacia la escena del programa que Shane estaba viendo en la televisión.— ¿No es repetido este episodio?

— Sí…— Concluyó Shane con un suspiro masticando varias patatas.

— ¿Y por qué lo ves de nuevo? Sólo te haces mala sangre por lo inútiles que son.— Daryl rodó los ojos esperando el comentario de Shane a lo que sucedía en ese momento en la pantalla.

— Albergo la estúpida esperanza de que hayan regrabado estos casos y que no metan tanto la pata.— Daryl contra el brazo de Shane sintiéndole vibrar a su lado cuando rompió a reír el también.— Lo sé, es triste.

— Na, en parte es ¿admirable? que pienses eso.— Daryl le miró de reojo con un asomo de sonrisa en la cara, antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente bajando la mirada al bol de cacahuetes para coger varios más.— ¿Por qué no les… escribes o llamas o… intentas, ya sabes?— Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarle.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Shane girándose hacia él, pero Daryl no hizo lo propio sus ojos fijos en cualquier lado menos él.

— No sé… Es… Siempre te adelantas a lo que hacen y… No sé, se te da bien, eres observador, pillas los detalles y… Eres buen poli, ya sabes.—Se humedeció los labios saboreando la sal pegada a ellos.— Eso dice Rick, en fin. Olvídalo, es una tontería…— Murmuró limpiándose las manos en el pantalón, preparándose para levantarse e ir a dormir dejando a Shane con su programa de policías y maldecirse mentalmente por abrir la boca a esas horas sin pensar antes qué decir.

— Hey, espera.— La mano de Shane contra su estómago le impidió levantarse (bueno, de haberlo querido podría haberse levantado, Shane no le habría detenido de quererse marchar, lo sabía).— ¿Crees que… soy bueno?

Daryl le miró finalmente escuchando el tono sorprendido en su pregunta, como si no creyera que él pudiera pensar algo así.

— No soy un experto, Merle lo es más pero…— Se mordió el interior de la mejilla asintiendo en silencio.

El bailarín tragó grueso arañando la tela de su pantalón alternando su mirada entre los ojos de Shane, su cuello, sus labios que se curvaron de forma paulatina. Una risa queda escapó de entre sus labios.

Shane se llevó una mano a su nuca, rascándola con un gesto más propio de un chico de quince años hablando con su primer amor adolescente, despreocupado.

— Nunca se lo he dicho a Rick pero… Porque, fuimos juntos a la academia, y decidimos pedir una plaza aquí juntos y…— Daryl le miró con atención.— Pero, hace tiempo que… Quiero intentar ser detective, ¿sabes?— Fue el turno del bailarín de sorprenderse pero era algo genuino e inocente.— Lo sé, una locura pero…

Shane se encogió de hombros entrelazando sus dedos entre sí, desentrelazándolos de nuevo segundos después. Estaba inquieto. Daryl cubrió sus manos con las suyas.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? Por intentarlo no pierdes nada…—Le dijo Daryl con vehemencia, su pulgar formando círculos en el envés de la mano de Shane. Éste le miró con la cabeza gacha y el rostro ladeado. Una sonrisa incrédula en la cara.

— ¿Tú crees que…?

— Bueno, si lo haces, deberías hacerlo para conseguirlo.— Terció con voz seria dándole un apretón a su mano.

— ¿Te vas a poner en plan Yoda conmigo, ahora?— Daryl soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. — No me vendría mal un poco de su sabiduría y apoyo la verdad…

— De acuerdo.— Le contestó con un asentimiento serio, una ceja arqueada encogiéndose de hombros.

— De acuerdo.— Imitó Shane mordiéndose una sonrisa mirándole incrédulo antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

Poco después, Shane soltó su mano izquierda de la de Daryl y le pasó el brazo por los hombros al bailarín pegándole contra él para continuar viendo su programa favorito; criticándolo cada pocos minutos escuchando la risa queda y ronca de Daryl comiendo cacahuetes un miércoles a las 3 de la mañana.

* * *

 _Gracias a quienes continuáis leyendo estas escenas sueltas. No olvido el fic del que sale todo esto, no hay día que no lo recuerde… En fin, mis neuronas y mis ganas me están dando por **** de una manera que, no os hacéis idea._

 _Si alguien tiene una idea, o escena, o lo que sea, que le gustaría ver reflejado en este submundo, no prometo nada porque estoy como estoy (hablando de inspiración y tal), puedo intentar darle vida :)_

 _Un abrazo oso._


	4. Rutinas

**Rutinas**

Shane reposó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos cruzados en el carro del supermercado que se encargaba de empujar con visible desgana. Le faltaba bien poco para terminar de darse con la barra en la frente antes de golpearse contra las impolutas baldosas del pasillo de pastas y arroces.

Exhaló un suspiro enmascarando un gruñido mientras le miraba ahí de pie, en la misma postura de los últimos cinco minutos, y no estaba exagerando. Cinco minutos que los había visto en su reloj.

Shane se pasó una mano por la nuca nervioso, mordiéndose la lengua para no coger un paquete de arroz integral y lanzárselo a su cabeza encogida sobre sus hombros mientras leía lo que ponía en el paquete de pasta que sujetaba en la mano.

Quería a aquel hombre, era evidente puesto que en su carro había algo más que comida basura. La verdura y fruta ocupaba una buena parte de la compra y de la nevera de su casa pero…

Shane se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando su mirada descendió por su silueta erguida a excepción de sus hombros levemente encogidos protegiendo su cuello cual tortuga, hasta terminar en sus pies. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara alzando la mirada de nuevo al rostro de Daryl concentrado en lo que leía, sus labios moviéndose sin emitir palabra.

 _¿Era segunda o quinta?_ Ladeó el rostro intentando recordar lo que tantas veces había visto y escuchado repetir a Daryl pero que parecía no terminar de quedar retenido en su cerebro.

Se rascó la mejilla pensativa sin lograr discernir. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó en el buscador la información.

Definitivamente tenía los pies en cuarta posición. No había acertado de ninguna manera. Chasqueó la lengua atrayendo la atención de Daryl hacia él quien le miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Le preguntó alejándose de los estantes con el paquete definitivo de pasta en la mano lanzándolo al fondo del carro

— Nada nuevo.— Le aseguró empujando el carro de nuevo por el pasillo. Realmente no era nada nuevo.

* * *

 _Sigo viva, sep. No es un espejismo, ni escribo desde el más allá._

 _Tenía este extracto escrito desde hace... Más de un año, sin exagerar. Hoy al recordar de nuevo (como suelo hacer de forma periódica con los fics), me decidí a desempolvar aunque fuera esta pequeña escena de este universo que TANTO me gustó, y me sigue gustando. Espero poder volver a él un día de estos._


End file.
